Space Man
by slayer911
Summary: An astronaut along with an entire orbital strike space station and it's crew from the real world , is transported to the HTTYD universe . The astronaut is on the island of Berk . How will a bunch of vikings and dragons of the past react to a person who fell from the sky AND is from another dimension in the future ? Oh and there is a possible female night fury OC .
1. Space worthy

My name is Jhon Brian . Currently I am outside the space station known as the 'Spear' . Let me tell you the history .

In the year 2011 , the UN were building a secret space station in space , an experimental orbital strike space station . Constructions began on that year and sure as hell emptied the government's pockets .

In the year 2012 the station was finished and many veteran officers came aboard , scientist , security , plant people , engineers , the basics .

The station was able too hold 100 personal at that time , but in 2013 , 200 personal . Improvements were going on , on the station thanks to all the egg heads and hard heads , and in that year , was when i joined . The Spear was a marvel , best station humanity has ever built . It even had it's own gravity system and garden , science lab , armory , cafeteria , you name it .

Now here I am , out side the station in space fixing a generator. Space , some people say it is beautiful , some say it's a one way free ticket to death , and you know what ? They are both right .

I was lucky to be given an EMU suit , it allowed more movement and it's my personal favorite . (FYI the character is male , some story's I saw with OC's are mostly female)

But now back to reality ...

The radio in my helmet buzzed to life ' hey Jhon , you still breathing ?' one of my friends said in the radio . His name is Jack .

I served aboard the Spear for like a year now meaning now the year is 2014 currently.

'yea , I am still breathing . What's wrong ?' I replied through the radio .

'The boss would like to see you . Said he had another job ' Jack answered .

'Great , I can't wait . Over and out ' and like that I finished the radio talk .

I closed the hatch to the generator which I finished fixing .

Clinging to the ladder I pulled myself to the door . I was just above it , but before I go in I looked down at Earth and thought to myself '_Damn . That is the biggest and the most beautiful map I ever seen ._ '

The visor , which was currently closed , were more like sunglasses with a HUD on it (HUD means , heads up display ) . Technology these days . When I first put on the helmet , the HUD was the first thing to surprise me before the retractable visor .

Back to current time , I 'crawled' up to the door and grabbed the rectangular knob on it and pulled . The door swooshed open vacuuming any air in that small room .

I climbed inside and positioned myself to aim to the floor .

When the door closed behind me , the gravity activated and I drop to the floor with a light 'thud' and oxygen flooded the room refilling the O2 tank in the suit .

The door in front of me open and I was greeted by my friend Jack with his smiling face . Jack's about my height with short brown hair , fair skin and blue eyes .

'Welcome back , engineer Jhon ' he greeted happily . 'You know you don't have to go all formal on me ' I told him removing my helmet . Letting the 'fresh' air invade my face .

Let me give you a little more info on my appearance . Tan skin , short black hair , brown eyes and 5 ft .

'Boss is waiting for you in command center . Better get going , don't want to keep the old man waiting . ' he reminded me .'yea yea save it for yourself ' I told him and walked past him .

I was walking through a white corridor with several people in blue , orange , black uniforms walking about . Up till this year the improvements on the station went far enough to expand the station to allow more personal on board . Meaning now there are 300 people now .

While I was walking down the corridor , I still had my EMU suit on with me the helmet , the alarm started going off 'alert ,alert , unknown energy field detected near the Spear , alert , please evacuate to your nearest safety zone ' the station's female voiced AI said . Then before I knew it an explosion occurred outside the station , shaking the entire place like an earth quick .


	2. Reentry

As the station shook , people were running all over the place trying to head for the nearest safety zone .

But not me , I have to find out what's going on out there . I put my helmet on with my visor still down and the HUD buzzed to life .

Another explosion and the station shook , the lights flickering on and off .

Since the emergency system was on the hanger is on lock down and the only out is through the emergency exit ... and escape pods .

I had no other choice , the pods are my only hope now . I started running down the corridor down to the pod room , running past people to get there .

I finally managed to get to the but it was jammed . 'damn it ! ' I cursed , I took out my wrench and banged on the panel in hopes of opening the door . As if lady luck answered me the door opened . There was no one in the room . Again the station shook only more worse then the last two that I almost fell .

I ran to the nearest pod and opened it , it was just a small round room only meant for one person . The char was in the middle with the controls on the arm rest .

I sat down and the door closed in front of me , the char turned a 180 degrees and I was facing outside the window with a closed door .

I pushed two or three buttons to start the launch . 'Ejection initiated , count down in 5 ' started the pods female robotic voice ' 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 ... launch' .

The doors in front quickly opened and the pod launched out ward . But ... something didn't feel right , and before I knew it , a bright light engulfed my pod and the entire space station . I put my hands in front of my face to block the light .

**Warning : possible bad language beyond this point !**

I moved my hands away to see what was going on and what I saw confused me , I was falling towards the Earth ' Ah shit ' I cursed , I pushed several buttons to try and steer away but the buttons sparked and poped and smoke came from them . ' Warning , control system offline , auto tracking system off line , please brace for impact ' said the pods female AI voice .

'Ah fuck ' I cursed again , I started to enter the atmosphere and the outside if the pod started catching fire on reentry .

The pod started passing through the clouds and when it passed it , I saw an unusual looking island that I was heading straight for it !

'warning warning , emergency landing systems off line ' said the pod's female voice ' HOW COULD THIS POSSIBLE GET ANY WORSE ! ' I shouted and I had to ask , the island was getting closer then expected .

The pod was flying straight to a forest and as I braced myself for impact , the pod crashed and I hit my head hard on one of the panels and blacked out .


	3. Past memorys

Hiccup , as usual , was flying over the forest with Toothless and out of no where , a bright light appeared in the sky which almost blinded them both 'woah , did you see that bud ? ' he asked Toothless and he nodded his head . When the light disappeared , a fireball was falling from the sky and crashed in the forest with several sounds of the trees breaking ' what in Thor's name is that ? Come on , let's go check it out .' him and Toothless both changed coarse to the fire ball that fell from the sky . But what they don't know is that some thing even bigger is in orbit .

* * *

**[unknown female night fury]**

My name is Shadez , ever since I was little my home island was raided by pirates , my dad sacrificed himself so my mom could take me to safety .

My mom got us far enough to an island , we found a cave there and hid in it . We lived on that island , had food and water but ... no dad . He used to tell me stories that one my guardian angel would come down from the sky and protect me for the rest of my life . Since I was a baby dragon I used to believe in it . But since my dad died I lost hope in it .

My mom noticed and she continued with what my dad started , she said that the angel is not a dragon or a human , she said that his a white light that shines in the dark without a torch , his whole head is one big mirror eye , his carries weapons , one that can shoot really small fireballs and great speed you can't even see and does incredible damage and the other is nothing more then a small metal tool that can be used for fixing ... and a dangerous that can break bones without damaging the flesh .

She said that my guardian angel is from Olympus itself and has been sent by Odin himself . I really wished to believe in all of that and yet again since I was young , I did , big time .

We lived on that little island until I was old enough that could go on my own but I still lived with my mom . Unfortunately that time , was short lived . The pirates that attacked my home attacked our island . I managed to escape but my mom , was not so lucky . She told me to escape and that's what I did , and she was proud of it .

Day after day I would fined land , rest and regain my energy and leave and do the same thing again . It's been like this ever since for me .

I was different from the other night fury's , I had the same color scales of course but other dragons would always say that my eyes have the color of the ocean . I don't know about that but I would love to believe it , and my personality . I am really friendly and caring to other dragons , unlike them instead of rushing into battles I would be try to be friendly to them . It's because of this I have **many **friends and next to no enemy's .

Both my parents died but I still believe in my guardian angel ... and I still believe that he would one day come to me and be more then just a protector to me .

I guess my wish is about to come true when I came to an island called Berk where vikings and dragons both lived in piece . When I was arriving at Berk I saw a bright light appear in the sky and a fireball came falling down to the forest and I went to investigate .

That my friends , is where our story ... begins .


	4. Reveal

**Jhon's POV **

I woke up all of a sudden , taking in deep breaths . I noticed that the top left of my visor had a crack on it . Should be lucky it was not the internal plastic glass . I looked around inside the pod , turns out almost all the controls are fried and sparks are coming from random places . Few button lights are on , few are flickering on and off and the rest are off or cracked broken .

The char was still working , thank god , and now I have to get out of here and find out where I am . I turned the char 90 degrees to the right to a cabinet , I opened it and inside was a UMP 45 and a 48 inch pipe wrench . There were six clips including the one in the UMP , the rest of the five were on a belt . The gun is a standard regulation in all escape pods in case we run into ... unexpected guest , and the wrench , I got no idea .

I strapped the belt with five clips on , took the big heavy wrench and hooked it to the belt and took the UMP . The char turned to face the door which is jammed shut from the crash . I pushed a red button which is the emergency ejection for the door and that did the trick . The door poped open and I exited .

* * *

**Hiccups POV **

I could not believe it and neither could Toothless . At first we were surprised of the big white metal ball that fell from the sky but what really caught our attention was what came out of it .

When the back of the 'ball' blasted open , a humanoid figure walked out . It's 'head' was one big yellow eye of some king and the 'clothes' it wore were all white with a big 'backpack' . It carried strange instruments , one black metallic object in it's hand and a long red one on it's side . They both didn't look terrifying but in that creature's nature , maybe it does in some way .

One thing's for sure , Toothless thinks his some sort of enemy and bared his teeth ' Easy there boy , we don't know what it's capable of . ' I said trying to calm him down but he didn't budge .

Last time he was like this and I didn't listen to him , well things didn't go so well . It happen some times but I won't let it happen again .

'Alright bud . If you think that thing is trouble then I'm with you . Just don't hurt it too much , we need it for studies ' I said and I think that did it . He looked to me and I could tell he was happy about it . 'Alright ' I got on to him ' let's go ' .

* * *

**[minutes before Hiccup jumps into action , Shadez POV] **

I cannot believe it , I just cannot it . There it was , my **Guardian Angel **, in ever piece of detail just like my parents said . The mirror eye , the whiteness , the weapons it carried , the fall from the sky and much more .

'I can't believe , but I have to . This is my destiny . I **have **to get him ' I said to myself and got ready to make my move .

* * *

**Jhon's POV**

I thought that using my UMP would just be a waste of ammo so I hooked the gun and took the 48 inch long wrench and damn was it heavy and deadly .

But before I could go to explore the forest , two big black lizards jumped from either side in front of me . It's either me or I must be dreaming because these lizards are not lizards but **dragons ! **

The one on my left and a boy on top of it . The only difference I could tell between the dragons are the eyes . The one with the boy had emerald green while the other had ocean blue .

I don't know what the hell is going on but I held my wrench in a position like I'm ready to hammer one of them .


	5. Authors note

**Sorry about the delay in the chapters guys , I have been so piled up on school work that I barley have enough time to complete the next chapter . Please trust me , if I get the chance I will try to post the next chapter .**


	6. Steel Death

**Jhon's POV **

I kept my eyes on both the dragons , suspecting any movement at all , specially with the one with the boy on top . But if I looked carefully , both dragons don't know each other and the one with the green eyes doesn't seem too friendly with the one with blue eyes .

Either way I still hold my wrench in a sledge hammer way , waiting for one of them to make a move . But than suddenly , the ground began to shake like it was a small tremor and then out of the ground in front of us all , a giant worm like thing with spikes all over , spinning teeth and blind white eyes burst out of the ground .

I could have sworn I heard that kid call it a ' Whispering Death ' . Guess that's that ... things name , no wonder . 'This just keeps on getting weirder and weirder by the second ' I told to myself . As I was still trying to process what the hell was going on , the giant worm saw me and I could tell just by looking at it's 'eyes' I am about to be his lunch .

'Oh shit' I cursed and Death flew straight at me with incredible speed . I redyed my wrench and prayed to God this would work . With all my strength I swung the heavy wrench straight into the worms head . I stunned it but not for long , I took another swing at it's head and boy did that short hurt it .

The thing turned it's head towards me and I think I just made it mad .

It opened it's mouth and charged towards me with spinning teeth . I sticked my wrench forward and into it's mouth . The beast closed it's mouth around it and spined it's teeth hoping to break it . But this is a 48 inch , 22.9 pounds heavy duty steel kind of wrench and by the Death took it's first bite on it , it pulled away leaving the wrench unharmed .

But when I looked into the worms mouth , several of it's teeth were broken and the remains were in it's mouth or on the ground . ' You want more , ha ! You some then come and get it ' I shouted at the beast but then I saw fear in it's eyes and it went back into the hole ... escaped .

I walked over to the hole and looked inside 'You can eat through rocks but you can't eat a heavy duty steel pipe wrench ! ' I shouted into the hole . 'That...' Someone said and I turned around to see the kid in front of me with his mouth open . ' was the most amazing thing I ever seen ! ' the kid or by the voice , teenager almost shouted ' aw I can't believe that the Whispering Death can't **eat **through , what ever that thing is your holding . ' The teen said pointing at my wrench .

I was about to ask the kid a question and out of no where , the black dragon with blue eyes pounced at me and started licking me on the helmet . ' Hey stop ! Quit it , this suit was not made for reptile licks ! Stop it already ! ' I shouted at the dragon but it was no use and the dragon continued to lick .

**Hiccup's POV**

'Well Toothless ' I said , he looked at me and tilted his head ' Looks like we killed two birds with one stone today . A strange creature that fell from the sky and a Night Furry proving your not the only one ' I said , he purred and rubbed his head in my chest as we watched the white creature being licked helplessly by the Night Furry .

**[This is just an early short post , sorry but I am having problems with the computer and piles of school work . Exams near .]**


End file.
